


Picture Perfect

by TAG_Fic_Anon



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Multi, Sexting, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 09:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14891999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TAG_Fic_Anon/pseuds/TAG_Fic_Anon
Summary: Scott and Lady P were looking for a way to spice up their relationship, Kayo was looking for someone to relieve her of her virginity. In the aftermath they discover that together they have the perfect chemistry.





	Picture Perfect

When Scott’s alarm goes off to wake him for his 8am class Kayo is too stiff and sleepy to even open her eyes. She had stayed, nestled down in his covers as she listened to him and Penelope quietly flirt with each other and admire their handiwork on her body before the mattress shifts beside her and she realises that the soft grunting and slick noises are their morning quickie before Scott has to leave for class.

 

“Urgh you bastard!” she hears Penny whine as Scott comes without getting her off first, “Do I look like a fleshlight to you?”

 

“I have to get up and go out into the cold, you have a beautiful girl to snuggle with and nowhere else to be except in my warm bed, I think I get to be selfish for once.”

 

Kayo lets their good natured bickering lull her back to sleep and she’s not sure how long it is before she’s woken by Penny nuzzling her neck and palming her breasts.

 

“Good morning darling,” Penelope says brightly, “How’s my little virgin today?”

 

“Not a virgin any more, remember?” Kayo points out stretching her stiff muscles and arching up into Penny’s hand where the blonde is teasing her nipple, “Scott gone?”

 

“Yes,” Penny nods, leaning in to give Kayo a kiss, mischief dancing in her eyes, “And I have a deliciously wicked idea.”

 

*

 

Scott’s half way through his Econ 101 class, bored out of his mind when his phone buzzes in his pocket. Checking he isn’t being watched he slides it out under the desk and opens the message from Penelope.

 

It’s a photo of Kayo, naked and knelt up on his bed in a pin-up pose, side on to the camera with her back arched to show off her boobs and her ass and her hands mussing her own hair as she gives the camera a “fuck me” pout.

 

He’s barely had time to raise an eyebrow when another picture comes through, this time of Penelope on her elbows and knees, ass in the air, presenting her slick cunt for his admiration. This is followed by another, Penelope is now obviously on her back and has regained control of the camera snapping her thighs, between which Kayo’s face is buried. Scott can feel himself getting a little hot under the collar but he’s still got twenty minutes of this class to go so he has to keep his cool.

 

It’s a few minutes before the next cache of pictures comes, four or five of them all at once. These are of Kayo again, shot from the waist up as she lays back against the pillow. She’s squeezing her own breasts, but the real treat is her face, which in each picture is caught in a snapshot of approaching orgasm that makes him suspicious that Penny is taking pictures with one hand and fingering her with the other. Out of interest Scott zooms in on one of the photos and is turned on by the fact that Kayo’s chin is still glistening with Penny’s slick.

 

The final picture comes just moments before the end of the lecture and it’s a selfie of the pair of them tangled together, pink cheeked and just-fucked hair as they cuddle in just the right way to push their breasts up in an inviting way. Penny pouts for the camera but Kayo looks only at Penny, her eyes half lidded and sultry as she sucks on two of Penny’s fingers. 

 

He practically vaults the desk to be the first out of the door when his professor finally says “See you on Thursday.”

 

*

 

The last thing he saves on his phone isn’t a photo, but a video. Shot from above Kayo and Penny both kneel on the floor staring up at him as they both suck his cock. Kayo has quickly picked up Penny’s habit of loud slurping that sends a shiver of pleasure right to the root of his dick every time he rewatches the clip to jack off to. 

 

They mouth and lick up and down his shaft, both of them staring up at him with their best “Come on big boy” eyes. He’d have been happy to get off like that, but after a few minutes Kayo takes the tip into her mouth to daintily swirl her tongue around the head while Penny ducks underneath him to suck his balls and it takes all of Scott’s willpower to keep the camera steady.

 

Once his body starts to react, hips bucking to try and press further into Kayo’s mouth they switch again, this time Penny takes him into her mouth, swallowing him as deep as she can until his head is brushing the back of her throat while Kayo mouths the rest of his exposed shaft. 

 

Penny guides his free hand into her hair, an invitation for him to fuck her mouth and set her gagging in the most delicious way. He settles into a rhythm and expects that he’ll be able to last this way for a little while, but he’s not expecting Kayo’s hand to come creeping up to fondle his balls and that quickly becomes too much for him.

 

As he feels his balls tighten  in preparation to come he untangles his fist from Penny’s hair and she draws back as he cries out, swallowing the first mouthful but then pulling off him completely, eyes closed, mouth open, allowing Kayo to continue coaxing cum out of him to coat her cheeks and her chin and her breasts and her hair. God he could get used to this.


End file.
